Dark Obsession
by AngelusTheAngelicDemon
Summary: AU. Set durring KH2. Sora becomes the obsession of the OneWinged Angel and Sephiroth will stop at nothing to make Sora his. Who can save him? Squall, Cloud and ... Seifer? Shonen ai.
1. Of Dreams and Voices

I AM BACK!

Title: Dark Obsession

Rating: M (For swearing ((duh! always have lots of that in my stories)) and sexual themes...muahaha!)

Pairings: Sephiroth/Sora, Cloud/Sora, Squall/Sora, One-sided Riku/Sora and (not one-sided) Seifer/Sora. Core: Cloud/Sora Yay for the slashy goodness! In fact, be prepared for a lot of one-sided stuff that I'm too lazy to mention here, so you'll just have to take you're lazy ass and read to find out. P

Summary: AU. Set during KH2. Sora becomes the obsession of the One-Winged Angel and Sephiroth will stop at nothing to make Sora his. Who can protect him? Cloud, Squall and...Seifer! Shounen-Ai.

Authoress Note's: Hey guy's! Long time, no see! My 'net finally got cut and so has my lifeline! AHHH! I'm goin' crazy without the internet and fanfiction! -cries- But I have not been idle as you can see! This idea popped into my head after a picture I drew (which you guys wont see until a certain future chapter is written), I also realized there is soooo few Cloud/Sora stories so I decided to write one. So hope you enjoy!

Chapter I- Of Dreams and Voices

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sighed as he stared blankly out of the window of the gummi-ship. The trio were heading for Hallow Bastion. Of course Sora was ecstatic to be returning so soon 'cause that meant he would get to see Leon again and perhaps even Cloud, even though the blond warrior wasn't talkative he was still nice to look at...when Leon wasn't around.

But what was making him stare blankly out the window wasn't daydreams of his stoic gunblade wielder nor the silent blond warrior. No, what was making him so distant was his thought's on Organization XIII, specifically: Axel and that kook Demyx. Sora knew the musician wasn't fighting with everything he had against him. Then there was Axel- He was a hard nut to crack. One moment he corners Sora alone and is attacking him, the next the pyro shoves him up against a wall and is kissing him.

Sora had unconsciously raised his hand to lightly touch his lips, Axel's kiss had been one of passion and possessiveness. It had been rough. If it had been a year ago, Sora probably would've went into shock of another guy kissing him. But Axel hadn't been his first kiss, Leon had received that honor...or took it.

"Sora? Are you alright?"

The concerned voice pulled Sora out of his thoughts and the brunette shook his head mentally. Looking over, Donald was looking at him worriedly while piloting the gummi-ship. And Cid wonders why the ship is always beat up?

Sora smiled at his friend and nodded. "Yeah! Just thinking is all."

Donald returned both the smile and nod then returned to the tedious task of piloting the ship. Goofy was on the other side of Donald, thankfully asleep. Both of his companion's knew nothing of Axels' actions and Sora intended it to stay that way.

The Keyblade Master sighed and returned to his thoughts once more, only now they were focused on Leon now. Sora smiled fondly as he remembered the day Leon had kissed him...

Sora, Donald and Goofy and just arrived in Hallow Bastion and were surprised at how much it had changed, although the Heartless were apparently still around.

After exploring around they had eventually ran into Yuffie, who then led them to Merlin's house where they reunited with everyone and learned that everyone had suddenly remembered them all at the same time. Sora wondered what had happened to make them all forget them but figured he would never know so didn't give it further thought. Sora also noticed that Leon had seemed unusually happy (though his expression said nothing Sora could tell from his eyes) but didn't really take it into further consideration.

After the fight with the Nobodies and the encounter with the ever mysterious Organization XIII, Leon had offered them to stay and rest for a while. Sora had accepted the invitation eagerly and soon Donald and Goofy took Cid- who practically dragged them- to the gummi-ship, Aerith had gone to purchase extra food for dinner since Sora, Donald and Goofy would be staying for a while longer, and Yuffie had gone back to patrol and that left him and Leon alone...

Flashback

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora looked up from the book he was reading, Leon stood in front of his chair, his arms crossed, looking slightly nervous. The older brunette looked like he needed to say something but was having problems saying it. Finally the gunblade wielder sighed. "Wanna spar? I want to see how good you've gotten."

Sora frowned slightly. He knew that wasn't what Leon wanted to say, but what could he do? He couldn't force it out of Leon. He shut his book and nodded. "Sure."

The two had gone outside and each took their stance, Sora had attacked first and soon their sparring turned more serious and both of them were giving it their all. Leon would occasionally comment on how strong and fast Sora had gotten. Sora had to agree with him. He truly had gotten better. The first time Sora had faced off against Leon he had barely been able to keep up, now they were pretty much even. Leon's comments had filled Sora with a sense of pride and encouraged, the younger brunette fought harder against his older opponent.

On one of Sora's down stroke's, Leon had blocked and forced Sora back, catching him off guard. He tackled Sora, then pushed him up against a wall and suddenly kissed him, deep and passionate. Sora was shocked and couldn't move. This was his first kiss! And it was coming from a older guy! Well, Leon was only a few year's older then he was but still a few years his senior. Sora was further shocked when he wasn't disgusted that a guy was kissing him, in fact...it felt...nice. Sora freaked out though and gasped when the older brunette licked his lips and then took advantage of his gasp and thrust his tongue inside, running it over his teeth and tongue and soon Sora found himself returning the kiss and battling Leon's tongue with his own. The two remained that way for God-only-knows-how-long until they both reluctantly parted when they heard Aerith and Yuffie's voices coming closer.

End Flashback

Leon had told him later when they were both alone that he had missed Sora, obviously a lot, and then apologized for what he did. Sora smirked to himself. After Leon had apologized he had told him to shut-up and shoved _him _against a wall and kissed him then taking advantage of the older brunette's obvious shock, Sora invaded his mouth and did what Leon had done previously. When Leon got over the initial shock he had become an avid participant in their little 'game'.

After that, Sora made sure to stop by Hallow Bastion as often as he could. He knew Donald and Goofy were slightly suspicious, but they had yet to say anything about the frequent visit's Sora made. But what could they really say, anyhow?

This visit though wasn't of his own accord- though he was elated to be returning so soon- they had to return to restock their supplies. Because of one of the Organization's member's -Xaldin- their potion's and other healing items were practically gone and Sora was still sporting wounds from the battle and from the way his ankle hurt he was sure it was sprained. (1)

"We're here!" Donald cried, startling Sora somewhat.

The shrill cry also startled Goofy, causing him to jump up and whack his head on the roof of the gummi-ship. This caused Sora to burst into a fit of laughter while Donald just rolled his eye's and muttered something about a big palooka. Sora shook his head at his two friend's antics and wiped away the tears at the corners of his eyes, still chuckling. Donald landed the ship and he and Goofy both stood and stretched. Sora stood carefully and winced at the pain it brought, he leaned on the chair for support.

"Say, Sora? Why don't you head over to Merlin's while me and Donald restock the supplies?" Goofy suggested.

Donald squawked and jumped up and down excitedly. "That's a great idea Goofy!"

Sora eagerly nodded his head in agreement. "Sound's good to me!"

The three companion's exited the ship excitedly, well, Sora was excited anyway. The latter didn't waste time but waved to his friends and left them in the market place. As he made the trip to Merlin's house- limping slightly his excitement to see Leon overriding the pain from his ankle- Sora's only thoughts and hopes were that Leon was at Merlin's house and not in Ansem's computer room like he usually was.

While making the trip to Merlin's house, Sora's thoughts had drifted onto his very strange dreams. They had become really wacky as of late, more wacky then usual when he kept dreaming of Twilight Town and of Hayner and the rest of gang. His dreams had gotten darker and freaky... well, scary he admitted to himself. It was always a black void he was in, there was nothing there, just him...for a while it had been like that, then a voice started whispering things in his ear and not to long after he felt someone there, embracing him from behind. The voice had sounded so familiar, but he had yet to place it. Sora felt it was no dream, that someone was actually calling out to him, proclaiming their love in a dream. Even though it was always a black void and he never saw this person's face, he felt their love. It was hard not to. It was very potent. Possessive even...very possessive. It started to freak Sora out and more so with the last two recent ones- which he tried his damnedest to forget. Perhaps he should talk to Leon or maybe Cloud?

Sora sighed audibly. He started to blush slightly as he thought of how crazy Leon or Cloud would look at him. Well, Leon would understand but Cloud? The blond was inscrutable. Okay, so Cloud was out of the question, even if he was actually somewhere around, Cloud was mostly about himself and wouldn't concern himself with Sora's odd dreams.

With how caught up Sora was in his thoughts, he never noticed the two figures watching him from the rooftops or the shadow's that had started to follow him, so when the Heartless attacked him, he was caught completely unaware.

Sora ducked as one lunged at his head, he winced as the thing caught his shoulder, he quickly summoned the keyblade and the Oblivion appeared in a dark purple shroud that many would take for as evil. Dodging another barrage of attacks, Sora made his own lunges and slashes, dispatching the Heartless that were unfortunate enough to come into contact with the odd weapon. The small damage that the Heartless did was not as painful as it had been over a year ago. What _was_ painful was landing on his _sprained_ ankle after one of his back-flip jumps. Landing on the aforementioned ankle, he gritted his teeth against the scream that was lodged in his throat, it was enough for him to want to drop on the ground in agony.

Even if that was what he wanted to do, he couldn't. Not unless he wanted to lose his heart. No, he clenched his teeth, squared his shoulders and continued to take down the Heartless with a renewed vigor and hatred. He hated the Heartless. He hated a lot of things, but he kept his anger to himself. He was rarely angry but when he was, it was in extreme proportions. Like now, his anger was overriding his pain and he was tearing through the Heartless mercilessly. The anger burned in his chest as he tore through them, how he hated them! How he just wanted them to die! He just wanted them all to explode and sink back into that endless black void for all eternity!

I can make that happen for you, and so much more. All you need to do is ask. All you need to do is give in.

Like usual, Sora was caught off guard by the voice that haunted his dreams. The deep timbre of the voice made it defiantly male. The voice- so familiar to him- enticed him to give in. Give in to...what? Darkness? Than, no thank you. Sora would had suspected that it was Ansem talking to him, but because he saw him fade away in the light, he knew that it couldn't possibly be him. But Sora knew that it was a familiar voice. Damn it! Why couldn't he place it! It was driving him up a wall!

...And distracting him. Because of his diverted attention, Sora was caught off-guard from behind as a Heartless that had flanked him then lunged, throwing Sora forward to the ground with its weight. The other Heartless didn't waste time and were on top of him in a flash. Sora felt like he was suffocating. He started to panic. He was being pulled into the darkness! He struggled but to no avail. _Help! _Sora screamed mentally.

Stop resisting. I'll protect you. Just give in...to me.

A loud whoosh and the Heartless were suddenly gone. Sora then found himself being pulled to his feet and thanks to his dimming vision he knew he was slowly losing consciousness. He felt strong arms holding him up and was vaguely aware of the nicely muscled chest he was leaning against, a muffled voice was asking him something, he couldn't concentrate on it to understand what it was saying. Desperately, he tried to clear his blurry vision and he caught a pair of bluish-green eyes looking at him with concern before he sunk into darkness.

You're mine...you belong to me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud frowned as Sora collapsed into his arms, carefully he shifted the small brunette so they were both in a more comfortable position. It was lucky he had come when he did or Sora's heart would've been stolen. The blond let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Cloud slipped the Buster Sword into the holster on his back then picked Sora up bridal style. His blue-green eyes roved over the brunette's body. Sora was in bad shape. Cloud broke into a run, not wanting to waste any more time. He skillfully dodged people as he ran like the devil was on his heels. He burst through the door of Merlin's house and he looked around, no one was there except for Aerith who was looking at him, startled. She gasped when she saw Sora and quickly came over. The brunette had rivulets of blood running down his arms and legs from slash marks that the Heartless had caused.

"Lay him down." Aerith commanded, motioning to the bed in the corner of the room.

Cloud obeyed the order and carefully layed Sora on the bed. The brunette looked deathly pale. He was about to move aside when Sora started mumbling something incoherently. Something told him that whatever he was mumbling was important, though he couldn't fathom why. He was going to lean down but Aerith gently pushed him out of her way as she began to heal Sora.

Aerith sighed when the last of the wounds closed up, but instead of sitting down she grabbed a bowl that she had sat beside the bed earlier and began to clean off the drying blood. When she was finished she sat in Merlin's big chair and watched Sora and Cloud. The blond was worried, Sora was still pale and was breathing shallowly but there was nothing more any of them could do but wait, so Cloud watched over Sora, his gaze never leaving the still form laying on the bed. And for reasons unknown to him, he felt a foreboding and his anxieties increased.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open. Then blinked. Then blinked again. The brunette bolted upright then jumped to his feet, he kept looking around him. He inwardly groaned. And once again he looked about himself and blinked. But what he saw didn't go away like he hoped. Sora was once again in his own special black void. Slowly he sank down to the floor and let out a sigh. Wasn't it enough that he was harassed by the Heartless _and _Nobodies? Did he have to be harassed by possessive intangible forms in his dreams too?

Apparently so.

Not too long after that thought, Sora felt arms wrap around his torso and he was drawn back against a well muscled chest. Sora bent his head back, trying to catch a glimpse of his invisible dream stalker. Sora's plan, however, was spoiled as the person laid their head on top of his, stopping his movements. One of the arms that had been wrapped around his waist were removed but its new destination was Sora's cheek, which was now being caressed. Sora sat stiffly as his dream stalker started to caress different areas other than his cheek and soon heard a sigh.

Why do you continue to resist? I have given you no reason to fear me, so, is it something else that is bothering you, beloved?

Sora felt the words stick in his throat he almost choked. Beloved? Wow... Sora didn't really know what to say to this person. Except a whispered: "No." Which only answered part of the unseen persons question. This person _hadn't _given him a reason to fear him, but, then why would he hide himself from Sora then? Possibly for something he had done in the past, no doubt. "Why won't you ever let me see you? Are you so ugly you fear I might balk at you and run?" Sora answered the other part of the person's question with one of his own, though the last part was purely teasing on his part.

The person chuckled, the deep sound vibrated in his chest and reverberated through Sora, sending shivers down his spine. Once again, Sora found his cheek being caressed, but now his neck had feathery light kisses placed on it, then his earlobe was being nibbled on. Sora shivered in delight and held back a moan as the tongue licked the shell. In plain words, whoever the hell it was, no matter what they looked like, was an expert at this and was making Sora aroused. He finally did moan as the person began to suck on the pleasure spot beneath his ear.

This is just a preview of the pleasures I have in store for you. All you have to do in give in.

Sora was in such a state of need he was pretty much willing to do anything the person asked of him at the moment. He would have given in too, with his mind in such a disarray he couldn't string any coherent thoughts together. The only thing that stopped him was that annoying shaking...wait, shaking..?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora bolted up right, gasping. At first he thought he was still in his 'dream world' 'cause the room was so dark, but then he noticed the candle sitting on the table that had been burned to a nub. He relaxed his tense body and realized that he was alone. Until Leon rounded the corner, a lazy smile in place. But Sora could tell from Leon's stormy-gray eyes that he had been worried, for now they were filled with relief and an emotion Sora was all to familiar with. Especially with Leon. Sora grinned at him. "Hey Leon." Sora wondered how long it took for him to be pulled from his dream world for Leon to have left the room after shaking him.

By that time, the gunblade wielder was already next to the bed, gazing down at him. The older brunette gathered Sora into his arms and chuckled. A sound that had only been heard by Sora. "I told you, call me Squall."

Sora had already wrapped his arms about Leon's waist and snuggled himself into the older brunette's chest. Sora laughed. After calling someone something for a year it was habit to call that someone by that something. Sora learned Leon's history; that his name used to be Squall Leonheart, that he was a mercenary in SeeD, the adventure he had with his friends when he first became a SeeD, the grueling battle with Ultimecia. Leon told him everything, as Sora had did with his own adventure.

"What happened?" Sora asked, looking up into Leon's stormy-gray eyes.

The older brunette scowled slightly. His arms tightened around the smaller brunette. "You were attacked by the Heartless, they almost had you but Cloud showed up in the nic of time. You were badly hurt and he brought you back here, where Aerith healed you. When I came back and found you lying motionless on the bed, pale, I had thought the worst and I swear I felt my own heart about to be swallowed up in the darkness when I thought you dead..." The last part he whispered so softly, Sora had trouble hearing it, but he did and in return he squeezed Leon tightly.

"Le-Squall." Sora said correcting himself, although it came out muffled 'cause he had buried his head in Leon's chest once again. Both just enjoying holding one another and both very content to do so all night...or at least until someone came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sora and _Squall _held each other contentedly, they were blissfully unaware of the two figures that had been overlooking Sora earlier, and who were now watching the two through the window. They went unnoticed because they were like shadows, and in a way, were. And one of these 'shadows' was in a fury at the sight in the house.

"Damn it! That should be me holding him!" Axel growled. The temperature rising as the pyro continued to stare in the window at the two brunettes embracing.

"Axel, calm down! Your going to attract their attention!" Demyx hissed uneasily. The blond musician knew firsthand how bad Axel's temper could be when it reached these heights, he wouldn't be surprised if something would suddenly burst into flame at any given moment.

The red-haired Nobody scowled darkly at his companion. The blond shuddered and held his hands up in defeat. After all, Demyx should know better by now. If Axel was going to do something, he'd do it and damn the consequences! He'd proven that time and time again. Axel was truly a wildfire. Untamable and disastrous. Demyx sighed. Axel had been this way ever since Roxas had gone. All of the Organization knew of their relationship, so with Roxas rejoining with Sora, Axel had been dead set on obtaining the brunette. But Demyx knew that Sora would only be Roxas' substitute. Sora was only good enough because he was the original and the original and his Nobody resembled each other a lot.

The temperature cooled down and Demyx looked to see Axel smirking, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Instantly, Demyx knew Axel had already came up with a plan and he groaned. _This is going to be the worst one yet!_ He thought to himself.

Just like they weren't noticed when they were watching Sora, a black figure was watching them _and_ Sora. The brunette's eyes shifted to the window where the two figures _had _been, only he heard the word the black figure said. After all, it was his Voice...

Mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man! You guys better review and worship me or something! X.x This is 4211 words long! Most of the chapters are prob'ly gonna be this long and or longer. Well, not much smex (not none a'tall) but a lot of smush if I do say so meself! XD

Anyhow, I already told you who Sora'll end up with, but who says I can't have a lot of sexy bishi's harass him throughout this story? XP

As for my other stories...I'll get to work on Multiple Personalities and finish A Different Turn.

Special props to: Johanna Lindsey for her awesome Malory Novels! (which gave me a lot of ideas for writing and romance for my stories) and to my friends: Aku and Ams! Yes, I consider you guys friends. XD

Ciao!

P.S: Boring information on the authoress. I'm part Italian, part indian. Go me! XD

P.s.s: I went over this like three times and made it better and checked for any words that didn't fit or make sense, plus... -kicks spellcheck- Sora is a name damn it! -kicks again- Same goes for Sephiroth, Seifer and all them!

Also to my loving readers: For people who make Final Fantasy VII their business, can you tell me the name of the sword Cloud uses in Advent Children? Does it have a name? Please tell me... I own the movie, not the game. (though I am trying to find it)

- Angelus (A.K.A: Kuina((Ku-En-uh))), huge obsesser of evil silver haired bishi's. I own Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Sesshomaru, Yoko Kurama, Raizen, and Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon. -Evil smirk- Emmm.

I also claim several other bishi's without silver-hair. (Though for some reason I just love silver hair... o.O)


	2. Faceless Dream Lover

**A/N: **O.O Holy Shi---cow..-coughs- Damn! Thanks you guys, twenty-three reviews...I feel special! -laughs-

Axel: You are _special._

Me: -eye twitches- Anyhow...I forgot to put a disclaimer...but you guys know how it is. I'll just have to sue so I DO own KH. MUHAHAHA! Anyhow, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Twenty-three...that tells me you guys liked the story, so heres the second chapter for DO.

_Chapter II- Faceless Dream Lover

* * *

_

Stormy-grey eyes continued to watched the sleeping brunette that he held in his arms. Carefully shifting so that he was laying with Sora beside him, he smiled at the soft boyish face of Sora. He had almost lost that face...he nuzzled his face in Sora's golden-brown spikes. He didn't think he could stand it if he lost another person precious to him, especially not Sora. The younger brunette had become such an important person in his life that losing him would probably send him into a mental breakdown.

Gently he started to kiss the top of Sora's head then slowly trailed feather light kisses down the side of his ear, stopping momentarily and only to lick Sora's earlobe and gently nibble on it. Happy when he heard the younger brunette slightly moan he resuemed the path he was taking with his feather light kisses down to Sora's neck. Pausing where his pulse beat- now slightly quicker - in his neck, Squall suckled it then moved to the junction where Sora's neck and shoulder were connected and gently bit down causing Sora to gasp awake. Licking the bite mark, Squall smirked at Sora. "Now isn't that a pleasent way to wake up?"

The brunette pouted and crossed his arms. "Tease."

The gunblade master chuckled and pulled Sora closer, the small brunette looking entirely too cute at that moment not to touch him. "Who said I was teasing...?" With that said he leaned down and claimed Sora's soft pliant lips, they parted allowing him entrance and his tounge slipped in, dancing with Sora's own tounge eroticly. Squall moved so that he was ontop of Sora, but never once breaking the kiss. Soon they had to part, both panting to recover their breath. Both just stared at eachother silently and Squall smiled gently at Sora. _Yes, I'd definately have a mental breakdown if I lost him. _He mused and leaned down and kissed the younger boy gently and (dare I say it?) lovingly. (Yes, I dare)

"Squall..." Sora breathed out.

The gunblade master chuckled, knowing what Sora wanted, but was going to do exactly what Sora had blamed him for earlier: tease him. Because the keyblade master had been injured the other day, his bloody clothes had been removed, he was all but naked with only a pair of boxers on. (1)

Squall took advantage of this and leaned down and began placing kisses on his chest and worked his way over to a nipple, he licked it, toying with it until it hardened then pulled it into his mouth and suckled. Sora bit his lip and muffled his moans, arching his back in pleasure as Squall licked his nipple again, then moved to its sibiling and gave it the same treatment.

"Ah...S-squall!" Sora whimpered, writhing slightly.

Sora could feel the gunblade master smile as he continued to suck on the other nipple, letting it go and blowing air on it, making the younger brunette shiver deliciously. Squall was smirking, his right hand had been running up and down the younger brunette's torso but now it paused at the hem of his boxers, he could already feel the others arousal. Squall played with the band and was about to slip it off when running footsteps could be heard...and running toward the house. Of course...

Squall quickly rolled off of Sora as the door slammed open and the only person who seemed to _know _when Sora and him were about too... get intimate, to say it politely, and interrupt them. Of course though, Squall had a feeling that the ninja girl knew more about his and Sora's relationship then she let on. However, there was no way to prove it unless he directly interrogated the hyperactive girl, and no matter how much he wanted to do that, Yuffie would just blab it to everyone and he and Sora had already agreed on keeping their relationship private, more on Sora's terms though then his, after all, Squall wouldn't mind grouping his ass without worrying about hiding it from others...

"What is it Yuffie?" Squall inquired coldly and the hyperactive ninja would sware the room just dropped in temperature. But instead of the usual mischevious grin that she would give the two, she looked slightly panicked and that immedietly made Squall forget his earlier frustation.

"Heartless! They're swarming everywhere!" She answered, flailing her arms around wildly.

Sora sat up but got no further then that when Squall's silver gaze was turned to him warningly. "You're to stay in bed. You're not strong enough yet to be fighting the Heartless." The young keyblade master pouted and layed back and bed and the gunblade master had to resist the urged to jump the adorable brunette then and there, people in the room or not.

"Squall! C'mon!"

"Its Leon," he automatically replied. "what about Sora?"

Yuffie opened her mouth to answer but was cut off from a voice behind: "I'll watch over him."

Looking past the kleptomaniac girl, Squall recognized Cloud's lithe body filling the doorway behind Yuffie. The blonde looked straight at him with a level gaze, if Squall hadn't been good with reading people, he would have thought that Cloud's expression was unemotional, but his eyes gave him away, the traces of the same sadness of loss that Squall felt also and he suddenly felt sympathetic. Squall sighed slightly, knowing that Cloud would protect Sora if something should happen, he gave a curt nod to the blonde and led Yuffie out the door, he closed it, giving the brunette on the bed a long look before he shut the door.

Sora sighed slightly then looked back at Cloud, the blonde made his way over to the bed he was currently occupying and sat down in one of Merlin's chairs. A akward silence reigned as both spikey headed male's head no clue on what to say to the other.

Cloud was the first to break it. "How are you?'

Sora's head snapped up from where it had been studying the sheets, he was a little surprised that Cloud would initiate a conversation, even if he was only asking how he was doing. Giving the blonde warrior a small smile, he answered: "Fine, I guess. I'm all healed up and not tired...so I don't know why Sq-Leon is being a mother-hen."

The corner of Cloud's lip twitched slightly, indicating his amusment at Sora calling Leon a mother-hen. "He cares about you, it's only natural to be worried." He stated.

Sora smiled at Cloud and nodded in understanding, before long though, Sora realized that he had a..._problem. _"I...I-uh I'm going to take a shower." Sora stuttered, blushing some. Before the blonde warrior could say anything, Sora was up out of the bed and shutting the bathroom door with a slam. Leaving Cloud sitting in the chair, blinking slightly and bemused. "Okay..."

* * *

Sora locked the door behind him, leaning against it he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Pushing off from the door, he turned the shower on and adjested it to a comfortible temperature. Stripping off his boxers, he stared at the errection he bore. Sighing, he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his body. 

Closing his eyes, Sora trailed a hand down to his hardend member and wrapped around it. He hissed slightly, leaning against the shower wall for support as he began to slowly pump himself. He bit his lip to hold in his moan. His free hand massaged his sac and Sora trembled slightly from the pleasure.

He was so far gone that he didn't feel the preasence behind him until a hand with long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it with Sora's hand.

"Ah...!" Sora moaned, his hands falling away as the person took up what his hands were previously doing.

The keyblade master leaned back against a familar solid chest and instinctively he wrapped his arms around a slim waist. The hand around his cock continued to stroke him exceedingly slow, causing Sora to writhe and moan. "Please." He gasped out as his faceless lover massaged his sac. He was trembling with need and the brunette had to hold himself back from finishing himself off.

A deep chucked ressonated through him as he felt the tip of the others cock probe his entrance, he hissed and the thick and hard appendage was slowly pushed inside without any preparation. Sora panted and pushed himself all the way back on the others hard cock and his mystery lover waited for him to give the okay.

Instead of voicing his readiness, Sora just pulled himself forward and thrust himself back, moaning as his prostate was brushed against. The other took the hint and began thrusting deeply while the hand stroking his cock increased in speed with the thrusts.

To Sora's humiliation, it didn't take long for his undoing and he came with a shout, calling out a name he didn't catch.

With a few more thrusts in Sora's clenching channel, his mystery lover emptied himself into the brunette and bit into his shoulder to surpress his cry.

Sora was leaning against the person and said person was stroking his drooping spikes as the teenager panted. His mystery lover kissed his neck and slim, long fingers turned his head toward an awaiting mouth in a soft and possessive kiss.

"A taste of what is to come, saiai." The person whispered against Sora's swollen lips.

* * *

I am soooo sooo sorry!!!!!!! This isn't exactly chapter two, more like a filler. -sweatdrop- I have horrible writers block for this story and it's severely pissing me off!! Anyhow, here is a smutty filler to hold you over until I can brake this writer's block wall down. 

How was the lemon? XD Better than my first one. Also, who can guess who molested Sora in the shower? W

Saiai- Beloved.


End file.
